joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Helios (Breadverse)
Summary Helios was a agent commanded to go to Breadverse, Aleverse, and Kingpinverse to absorb enough energy to revive their fire god as the finishing touches, but then alot of stuff happened as he ended up fighting his boss once he knew that he was being portrayed as a villain and once finding out that his boss actually wants to destroy those three verses Afterwards he decided not to absorb any more energy and currently just rests far down in the Fiction-All Void for eternity. Powers and Stats Key: Before-Agent I Fiction Absorbing Agent I After stomping Breadverse I After fighting Bread / Rematch I Present Tier: At least 3-C I No-Carer LV, Undefinable via Solar Empowerment I At the very least Top Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E.S and D.R.E.A.M.S, Soopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R via Solar Empowerment I Soopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R, Alematically Inapplicable (LV2) via Solar Empowerment I Alematically Inapplicable (LV2), High via Solar Empowerment Name: Helios Origin: Breadverse Unlimited (Name came from Beyblade) ''' '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown, physically looks like in his 30's-40's Classification: Firehead (True Form), Superhuman (Disguised) Powers and Abilities: Energy/Chi/etc. Empowerment (Anything that can be converted into energy empowers him), Godly H2H Combatant, Godly Martial Arts Mastery, Can absorb Awesomites of Energy/Solar Energy/Chi, Energy/Chi Manipulation (Mastery), Solar Empowerment, Fire Manipulation/Creation/Attacks/etc. (Mastery), Any type of Immunities/Resistance Nilmmunity, Hax Nilmmunity, Powers and Abilities Godly Immunity/Faculities Extreme Immunity, Bullshitting Nilmmunity, Inner-Conceptual Manipulation/Destruction/Nilmmunity, Durability Burn (Can burn through Durability and make it weaker), Attack Burn, Technique Burn, STATS/DATA/CODE/BITS Manipulation Godly Immunity/Manipulation/Burn Manipulation Burn, Powerup Burn, Form Burn, MENU Burn, Powers and Abilities Burn, Faculities Burn, Any type of Immunity Burn, Block-Bypass (Mastery), Able to adapt to the Opponent's STATS/DATA/CODE/BITS (As if the opponent is Aleversal LV INF^INF, Helios can adapt and be as strong as that. Although that's his max cap he can adapt to) + many many more Attack Potency: 'At least Galaxy Level I No-Carer LV, Undefinable via Solar Empowerment (Able to solo 99.99% of fiction, the 0.001 being JBW) I At the very least Top Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E.S and D.R.E.A.M.S (Stomped all of Breadverse including Ransu and fought on par with SHA6 Bread), Soopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R (Then stomped him) via Solar Empowerment I Soopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R (Fought on par with ISHA6 Bread), Alematically Inapplicable (LV2) via Solar Empowerment (Then fought against Willpower Embodiment Bread, losing in the process) I Alematically Inapplicable (LV2), Strong via Solar Empowerment' Speed: Alematically Inapplicable (LV2) with Fast reactions Striking Strength: 'At least Galaxy Level I No-Carer LV, Undefinable via Solar Empowerment (Able to solo 99.99% of fiction, the 0.001 being JBW) I At the very least Top Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E.S and D.R.E.A.M.S (Stomped all of Breadverse including Ransu and fought on par with SHA6 Bread), Soopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R (Then stomped him) via Solar Empowerment I Soopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R (Fought on par with ISHA6 Bread), Alematically Inapplicable (LV2) via Solar Empowerment (Then fought against Willpower Embodiment Bread, losing in the process) I Alematically Inapplicable (LV2), Strong via Solar Empowerment' Durability: 'At least Galaxy Level I No-Carer LV, Undefinable via Solar Empowerment (Able to solo 99.99% of fiction, the 0.001 being JBW) I At the very least Top Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E.S and D.R.E.A.M.S (Stomped all of Breadverse including Ransu and fought on par with SHA6 Bread), Soopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R (Then stomped him) via Solar Empowerment I Soopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R (Fought on par with ISHA6 Bread), Alematically Inapplicable (LV2) via Solar Empowerment (Then fought against Willpower Embodiment Bread, losing in the process) I Alematically Inapplicable (LV2), Durable via Solar Empowerment' Stamina: Alematically Inapplicable (LV2) Range: ???? Intelligence: Insanely High Notable Attacks/Techniques: All of them, but these are his favorites: Omae Wa Mou Shinderu: A technique he used to stomp all of the Breadverse combatants, once he activates this technique everytime he looks at someone they explode from the inside or actually die. People with strong enough Willpower can resist this technique. Blaze Execution: Helios charges something similar to a Kamehameha, but when he releases it, a really huge flaming tornado comes out to burn the opponent. These flames start to burn away all of the STATS/DATA/CODE/BITS/Powers and Abilities/Inner-Concepts/Faculities, bypassing the Immunities, these flames also burn forever until the opponent is at near-death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters